Fénix
by Luna Ming
Summary: 1ro en la Serie FÉNIX “Morir para poder vivir, que trágica existencia, que adorado futuro. Matar para poder sanar, no debe haber nada mas doloroso que robar la vida de un amigo para hacerla propia.” Implica relación Luna/Hermione/Neville - Harry


_Nota:_ Meh... debería escribir algo. Otro resultado de sueños locos.

_Alertas: _Implica relación Luna/Hermione/Neville - Harry, pero se da a entender más como Luna/Hermione... yo solo escribí, no tengo idea de precisamente como se desarrolla esa pareja/trío.

Haré aclaraciones al pie, para quienes no entendieron lo que escribí, suele sucederme que hacen preguntas al respecto... debe ser que soy algo enredada a la hora de expresarme... pero bueno.

Espero que les guste... o que a alguien al menos le guste XD

Atte.

Una confusa y adormilada,

**Luna Ming**

* * *

**Fénix**

Algunos se preguntarán como llegó a esta instancia, testigo silencioso de los sucesos que acosan su mente.

Sonriendo ante el jurado que le mira acusadoramente por algo debidamente incorrecto y a su vez, no tanto.

Algunos han preguntado por que lo ha hecho sin siquiera saber que. Por que hizo eso a su mejor amigo, por que hizo que se alejara de todos y desapareciera para nunca más regresar, de una forma tan eterna y tan debidamente correcta que solo podía traerle felicidad.

Algunos novatos creen que lo hizo por envidia, por odio, otros como Ron saben perfectamente que no todo es lo que parece. Después de todo, ¿Quién puede conocer mejor a sus amigos que él mismo?

De mientras solo puede sonreír.

Fawkes se encuentra en una de las altas ventanas, viéndole con duda. No sabe si acercarse, después de todo es y a su vez no es la persona con la que desea estar.

Se siente todo tan confuso que da ganas de reír ante las caras de desconcierto de todos en el Wizengamot.

La última declaración solo pudo hacer que asintiera contenta, si, era cierto. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba en lo correcto.

Hermione Jane Granger había perdido la cabeza.

"Antes que tu, ¿eh, viejo chiflado? Al menos esta vez te gané." Agregó a una sombra invisible, que hizo un gesto de desdén antes de desaparecer sin nunca ser notada por ninguno de los presentes.

A veces hubiera querido haber hablado cuando aun tenía tiempo, pero ahora que ya su vida y las de todo el resto estaban ligeramente encaminadas, era algo difícil hacerlo. Especialmente considerando el explicar algo que nadie más puede ni podrá ver.

Bueno, casi nadie.

Luna se encuentra allí, ofreciéndole su apoyo, sonriendo y saludando disimuladamente entre las mazas de personas acercándose a verle como si fuera una serpiente en un acuario. Sabe que sus ojos pueden ver a través del velo de la realidad, puede ver a las personas que le rodean y le hablan y las blancas manos de la mujer de cabellos rojos que acaricia su pelo tranquilizadoramente, apenas causando un ligero movimiento en su peinado.

Alzó la cabeza desafiante, viendo directo a los ojos del director, de su juez y verdugo.

"Se le acusa del asesinato de joven Harry James Potter, ¿Cómo se declara?"

"Inocente." Apenas susurró, conciente de que salvo por su palabra no habría nadie más que le defendiera. Ron hacía unos meses había comenzado a vivir nuevamente, luego de año y medio de duro trabajo reconstruyendo ese mundo que había sido destruido por los prejuicios de las generaciones pasadas.

Ginny por otro lado, le odiaba, ella le había robado al 'amor de su vida', prefiriendo creerle la asesina a la salvadora. Aunque no podía culparle, seamos sensatos. Llegar al departamento de su novio y solo encontrar su cuerpo sin vida y a su 'ex' amiga besándole la frente y cerrándole los ojos con las manos manchadas de sangre… sangre de él.

Ginevra nunca lo entendería, nunca sabría el porque.

"_Lagrimas, como un fénix te alzas en las horas de incertidumbre. ¿Acaso era tu hora? No, sé que igual que en el pasado te volverás a alzar. Nosotras te arrullaremos, nosotras te sostendremos y cuidaremos. Ya no hace falta sufrir, mi pequeño, nunca te dejaremos."_

Era un mantra que escuchaba una y otra vez, el viento traía esas palabras a sus oídos, los pálidos ojos como el hielo enfocados en ella. Juntas lo habían hecho, juntas lo lograrían, así como tanto tiempo atrás habían prometido, cuando nadie se atrevía a compararlas siquiera.

Recordaba esa mano blanca y delicada acariciando su vientre con cariño, los pequeños besos recorriendo la piel de su abdomen y los brazos de apariencia tan frágil pero a su vez tan fuertes, acercándole, acurrucándole en un intento de confort.

"_Morir para poder vivir, que trágica existencia, que adorado futuro. Matar para poder sanar, no debe haber nada mas doloroso que robar la vida de un amigo para hacerla propia."_

Si… era trágico lo que había ocurrido, pero era necesario. Ella lo sabía, Luna lo sabía, él lo sabía. Incluso Lily y James lo sabían.

Lo había hecho por amor, nadie se lo puede negar.

Tal vez no el amor de una amante. No, los amantes son especiales, ella lo sabe, Luna lo sabe, Neville lo sabe, al igual que Ginny, George, Ron… Pero no, no era ese tipo de amor.

Era un amor que los Weasley nunca entenderían y en muchas ocasiones lo habían descartado descuidadamente, porque ellos a diferencia de Luna, Neville, Harry y Hermione nunca estarían solos.

Mientras que la muerte de Fred había sido un golpe duro para la familia, especialmente para George, ellos siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

Pero ellos… ellos no. Harry había sido huérfano al año y meses, solo para ser abandonado en la puerta de unos tíos que les importaba que no se quemara el tocino a que un niño de 6 años saliera herido cocinando.

Neville, quien si bien ambos padres están vivos, ninguno puede siquiera reconocerlos, tras haber sido expuestos al Cruciatus por demasiado tiempo, creció con su abuela. Una mujer estricta que ya pasó sus años como para poder criar a un niño. Sinceramente, ¿Quién deja que cuelguen a su nieto por el tobillo en una ventana?

Luna, su hermosa Luna. Hay ciertos grados de tristeza, soledad y locura, los suyos simplemente son más particulares que los del resto.

Imagínate ver cosas que no están allí. Pero tú lo viste, lo puedes jurar. Es más, si pones tu memoria en un pensadero lo podrás ver. Luego imagínate ver morir a tu propia madre tras el estallido de un caldero. Finalmente imagínate ver a tu madre cuando todos te dicen que es imposible… ella está muerta.

-

_"__Tienes un Sluggout en tu cabeza…" Señaló la niña_

_de forma soñadora, viendo fascinada el ser que residía_

_en el cabello de la castaña._

_Lentamente Hermione se volteó, viéndole con sorpresa._

_"__L-Luna… ¿tu puedes ver a Mr. Snow?"_

_Por primera vez desde que la conocía, los ojos de la_

_más joven se enfocaron preocupados, buscando en_

_el rostro asustado de la otra chica._

_"__Tu los ves…" Declaró finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa,_

_alegre de no estar sola._

_"__Mr. Snow era mi conejo… mi padre decidió asarlo."_

_Aclaró la castaña, alzando una mano y ofreciéndosela _

_al conejo despellejado que solo ellas podían ver. "Yo_

_lo descubrí antes que lo cocinaran y lo enterré."_

_-  
_

Por ello es que Luna siempre comprendería, Neville entendería, ella no era una asesina, había hecho lo único que podía salvarle sin necesidad de matarle, al menos realmente.

"Están usando veritaserum, no puede mentir, Ginny. ¿Cómo has podido acusarla de tal cosa? Tanto tiempo perdido en este juicio y pensar que en realidad hay un asesino suelto…" Se alzó distintivamente la voz de Molly Weasley.

"Pero mamá, yo la vi… tenía sus manos llenas de sangre y un cuchillo en ellas… viste mi memoria igual que todo el wizengamot, no puede ser nadie más… solo ella y Ron además de mi pueden entrar al departamento y todos estaban en casa. ¡La vi!"

Ah, si. Cierto, el veritaserum era lo que hacía ver todo tan nublado y a su vez enfocado. Limpia la mente de pensamientos perdidos, solo permite pronunciar la verdad eliminando todo el resto.

"**Solo tres gotas y estarás escupiendo tus más oscuros secretos."**

**

* * *

**_Tomó un jarrón de adorno en una de las repisas y lo aventó con furia contra la pared, rápidamente una cabeza pelirroja huyó del lugar, dejando la puerta abierta para dar lugar a otras dos personas. _

_El ligeramente redondeado Neville, con un porte mucho más confiado y relajado en comparación a lo que había sido en su pre-adolescencia y la soñadora Luna, quien nada más ver los trozos de cerámica esparcidos por el suelo corrió a abrazarle._

"_¿Por qué no lo entienden? ¿Por qué no lo quieren entender? ¿Acaso no quieren que sea feliz? ¿Qué finalmente descanse sin pesadillas?" Gimió con desesperación entre los brazos de su amiga, su compañera._

"_Sh… ya, amor. Hermione, debes entender, ellos no comprenden sus necesidades como nosotros. Vivir una guerra con el apoyo de tu familia no es lo mismo que hacerlo solo… y menos con el peso del mundo en tus hombros. Ellos no comprenden, tranquila…" Mientras Luna susurraba sin sentidos en el oído de su llorosa amiga al borde del colapso, guiándole cuidadosa al sillón más cercano, Neville arreglaba el lugar con un movimiento de su varita._

"_Dinos, ¿que fue esta vez?" Finalmente se acercó el otro joven pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros._

"_Ginny está presionando a Harry para que le pida matrimonio. Ella… quiere esa familia soñada donde ella es la señora Potter y Harry es su esposo ideal, etc." Miró a sus dos amigos que le veían incrédulos._

"_¿Y Harry que dice?"_

"_¿Qué puede decir? 'Si, querida'." Rezongó con sarcasmo para luego suspirar con resignación. "Harry no está bien. Ustedes lo saben, él lo sabe, yo lo sé… pero el resto… es como si no quisieran verlo. ¡Demonios! ¡Yo no estoy bien y no fui el centro de toda esta guerra! Y quiero ayudarle… Lily y James quieren que le ayude también… y… y… y no sé que hacer." Susurró finalmente rendida._

"_Lo sé… Neville y yo vimos lo que le ocurre a Harry, ha venido alguna que otra noche a nosotros cuando tú no estabas por las pesadillas. Es horrible, Hermione. Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento… si no fuera porque Sirius suele quedarse de guardia en su habitación en más de una ocasión ni me hubiera enterado." _

"_Yo habré estado solo, pero al menos tuve una buena infancia dentro de todo donde mi abuela. A veces quisiera poder hacer algo por él, pero a este paso se volverá loco…"_

_Los tres por un momento quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos en esa oscura biblioteca perteneciente a Grimauld Place 12, la antigua casa de Sirius Black y los Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix que ahora albergaba a los que habían quedado sin lugar al que regresar junto con la familia Weasley._

"_Darle una infancia…" Susurró Hermione perdida._

"_¡Ya sé!" Exclamó Luna, corriendo a uno de los libros, en las estanterías donde se conservaban los antiguos libros de magia oscura. "Lo había visto en algún lugar, es algo descabellado, pero creo que funcionará." Declaró tras extraer uno de los libros. "Solo necesito un donante y yo puedo hacerlo…"_

_Hermione miró la tapa del libro, reconociéndolo inmediatamente y negando antes de ver a otro joven. _

"_No, yo lo haré… si Neville me ayuda."_

_

* * *

_"Eso estuvo cerca…" Declaró Luna, caminando a su lado con una sonrisa soñadora, haciendo un gesto imperceptible para saludar la sombra de lo que son los ya caídos Lily y James Potter, que veían al trío con orgullo.

Habían arriesgado todo por ese amigo, ese hermano que era parte de sus vidas.

* * *

"_El feto debe ser reciente de no más de dos semanas. Esto puede tomar tiempo, pero estoy segura que podemos disfrutar tanto como podamos de este tiempo, no hay necesidad de forzar nada." Declaró la castaña al hombre frente a ella._

"_Tranquila, no voy a salir corriendo…" Declaró Neville, su nerviosismo dejándose entre ver en sus palabras al encontrarse en tal posición frente a sus acompañantes._

"_Amor, sé por que lo haces… en esto estamos juntos, los tres juntos. Nosotros lo protegeremos y amaremos, le daremos la familia que siempre deseó tener… Nunca estará solo. Ni él ni ninguno de nosotros." Selló el pacto Luna._

_

* * *

  
_

Asintió de forma distraída, por una vez dejándose mostrar como una persona soñadora, su mano acariciando su vientre con suavidad antes de girarse al hombre a su lado, sonriendo amablemente, finalmente en paz con ella y con su conciencia.

"Así es… y esta vez, Harry podrá vivir en un mundo en paz."

"Un lugar donde no se le necesita, solo lo quiere." Agregó Neville.

"Y como un Fénix resurgirá de sus cenizas para ser quien podría haber sido." Concluyó Luna, viendo sonriente a Fawkes el fénix del antiguo director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde todas sus historias comenzaron.

"Por cierto... tengo antojo de helado de chocolate, así que muevanse."

* * *

**Aclaraciones Finales** (Lo prometido es deuda):

A- Luna y Hermione comparten algo que es el poder ver seres muertos, especialmente si tienen alguna conexión con ellas... no al estilo 6to Sentido, sino más bien como si el velo de lo real ondulara y pudieran ver almas, no cuerpos muertos pidiendo rescate... se puede decir que ven unas cuantos fantasmas que no deberían estar allí.

B- Si quieren saber que es lo que hicieron, aquí les va la corta: Neville inseminó a Hermione, con el feto joven, aun sin un alma permanente mató el cuerpo de Harry y transfirió su alma al ser creciendo en su vientre. Tecnicamente ella no mató a Harry, mató su cuerpo, eso es algo que ella cree (Lo dejo a discreción del lector el si es así o no) así que su respuesta fue verdadera.

C- Tal vez lo tomen como "Ginny bashing" o como se diga lo que se dice de ella... pero admito como mujer, que tendemos a ser algo pretenciosas, especialmente las mimadas y consentidas y tendemos a hacer algo de presión donde no se debe cuando queremos algo, especialmente con nuestros hombres.

D- Fawkes quiere estar con Harry como su compañero. Hermione es y no es, porque lleva a Harry en su interior, pero en si no es ella misma.

E- La idea era que fuera un Luna/Hermione, pero esto fue lo que salió... y no está TAN mal, no?

Creo que es todo...

Saludos!


End file.
